character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saitama (Canon)/MLPlover2011
'Summary' Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer Strength, Speed and Power have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. 'Powers and stats' Tier: Unknown, At least 4-C ''' '''Name: Saitama, Caped Baldy Orgin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: 'Human, A-Class Hero '''Powers and abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Echanced Sight, Afterimage, '''Psychic Resistance, (Able to resistTatsumaki's powers due to his immense will) Can harm intangible beings (Such as Evil Natural Water), Can hold his breath in space '''Attack Potency: Unknown, '''At least '''Star Level ' (Defelected Boros's '''Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon '''which is capable of destroying a entire star) '''Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Jumped from the moon and back to earth) ''' '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class G Striking Strength: Unknown, 'At least '''Star Level '(Reversed Boros canon which was going to bust the planet, Is stated to be able to destroy an entire star) 'Durability: Unknown, '''At least '''Star Level '(No sold all of Lord Boros's attacks including his strongest which can destroy entire planets and stars) 'Stamina: Unkown '(Hasn't really shown the full extend of his limits) 'Range: '''Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. '''Standard Equipment: '''None noteable '''Intelligence: ' Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. '''Weaknesses: '''He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space. '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques Normal Attacks *'Normal Punch:' Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. *'Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks http://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Saitama?action=edit&section=4 *'Serious Strike:' Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. *'Serious Consecutive Side Hops:' Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. *'Serious Table Flip:' Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. *'Serious Headbutt:' Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. 'Others' Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:MLPlover2011 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4